


Uneasy Lies the Head

by MizJoely



Series: Khanolly [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Omegaverse, STID AU, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khanolly Omegaverse AU. Khan may rule the Earth, but he's about to meet the woman who will rule his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Lies the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anonymous said: (prompt) Khanolly fic where Khan and crew has managed to retake over Starfleet and the Earth as their Empire; and one day something happens to bring Khan into St. Bart's Morgue and face to face with Molly. And then Anonymous said: Hey on that Khanolly prompt where Khan rules the world and Starfleet can it also be Omegaverse? Please and thank you.

The first mistake the fool Marcus had made was awakening Khan but not his crew, electing instead to hold them hostage so he could force the leader of the Augments into doing his bidding. The second mistake was not hiding Khan’s crew – his family – away cunningly enough. Once Khan knew their supposedly top secret location, it was child’s play to snatch them away from under Starfleet’s collective nose – or rather, from under the collective nose of the sanctimonious, clandestine Section 31 which Marcus headed. 

After freeing and awakening his seventy-two loyal followers, it was even easier to take over the Section, turning Marcus into their pawn through the simple expedient of holding his Alpha daughter, Carol, hostage; knowing that threatening to kill her wouldn’t work, Khan instead calmly told the other man he’d genetically alter her into an Omega and breed with her. That had gained them the Admiral’s full if not enthusiastic cooperation; once he understood that his goals and Khan’s were not so different – the safety of Earth, first and foremost – he chafed much less at his sudden change in status. No Alpha liked to be under the thumb of another, but even amongst the elite there was a pecking order. _Homo sapiens sapiens_ had had its run; now it was time for _Homo superior_ to take over. 

Once the Section was firmly under Augment control, Starfleet Command was quick to follow, and then the Earth government. Even Khan wasn’t so ambitious as to want to rule the entire Federation; that unwieldy body would soon fall into line, he had faith in that. Especially once the Klingons had been goaded into the war Marcus has been so eager to incite.

Now Khan held his rightful place, as supreme Alpha and ruler of the world. He’d made very few changes, nothing that would cause restlessness or rebellion, although such were inevitable. A certain brash young Alpha starship captain had been humbled in combat; chastened, Kirk had eventually bowed his head and accepted Khan’s rule, but the Augment held no illusions as to which direction he must cast his eye in the future. Once the war with the Klingons had been fought and won, Kirk would undoubtedly be one of the first to attempt to overthrow him.

Khan’s lips curled in a savage smile as he thought about that inevitable day. If, of course, Kirk survived the war. Oh, accidents could certainly be arranged, but he that would be dishonoring both of them; he would much rather face the young man across the barrel of a phase rifle than have an assassin arrange some cowardly transporter accident.

The one thing about his current life that left him unsatisfied – in every way possible – was his lack of a suitable Omega mate. Although he’d meant every word of the threat he’d made to Admiral Marcus about altering his daughter’s DNA, Khan was actually a bit of a traditionalist when it came to choosing the woman to bear his young. He’d found no Omega compatible enough for that task three hundred years earlier, and unfortunately the 24th century was turning out to be as much of a disappointment to him as well, at least so far.

Still, it had been only five years; he was not only an Alpha male in his prime but an Augment as well, which meant he would be able to breed heirs right up until age finally took him. And even though science had begun to make strides into geriatrics, allowing normal humans to live for well over a hundred years, as an Augment he could expect to live twice that.

If, of course, he wasn’t assassinated or taken out by some alien pathogen able to defeat even his superior biology.

Research into that matter was what brought him to his current location, St. Bartholomew’s Hospital in London. He’d chosen to make his seat of government in the city of his birth, occupying Windsor Castle. That august structure had long since been turned into a tourist attraction, since the royal line had died out during the Chaos Century before First Contact with the Vulcans. The fact that their homeworld had been destroyed and their species reduced to a bare handful the year prior to Khan’s awakening was one of the reasons he’d been able to take control of Earth as quickly and as thoroughly as he had. He was arrogant, but he wasn’t arrogant enough to deny that one set of circumstances had given him an opportunity that Fate might otherwise might not have allowed him.

Yes, if Earth’s mightiest and closest allies had been at their full strength, with a functioning government behind them and not preoccupied with fighting for survival as a species, then things might have gone very, very differently.

He strode into the building, leaving his two bodyguards in the ground vehicle that had conveyed them here today. He disdained the precautions some of his followers always tried to press upon him for excursions such as this one; if he wasn’t able to keep himself from being taken out by an assassination attempt on his own world, then he deserved whatever evil might befall him.

The hospital staff knew who he was, of course; he doubted there was a human on the planet who didn’t know his face, and certainly they all knew his name. One of the most reassuring policies he’d put into place upon his ascension to power had essentially boiled down to ‘business as usual’. The ongoing war with the Klingons put the planet – indeed, the entire Federation – into a militaristic mindset, and having a supreme ruler rather than an ineffectual president was to many almost a comfort. If there was one thing Khan knew, it was war; the only reason he and his followers had been forced to flee on their sleeper ship had been because of betrayal at the hands of their own kind rather than through any actions of the human sheep they’d ruled.

He put such matters from his mind as he gave the receptionist a curt nod before moving purposefully toward the lift. The woman – a Beta – was gazing at him wide-eyed, the scent of her fear a heady fragrance as he strode past her station. The security guard standing at attention near the entrance was also a Beta, and much better at masking his reaction to Khan’s presence; he made note of it, approving the man’s assignment. The hospital was renowned for its xenopathology research, and as such Khan had decreed it a government resource and accorded it additional security. That was the only change he had made, which had kept many from fleeing while at the same time subtly reinforcing one of the basic tenets of his rule – alter as little as possible, allow people to feel as safe in their homes and workplaces as they had before his rise to power. After the war had been won – with his generals at the forefront of battle, how could it not be? – then it would much easier for people to continue to accept the change in status quo if they’d already grown comfortable with it.

Ruling with an iron fist had never been Khan’s intent; he’d been bred for leadership, true, but true leaders recognized the futility in grinding the masses beneath their boot heels. 

His musings came to an abrupt halt as he neared the pathology lab, nose twitching at the overwhelming scent of Omega that greeted him. There were four people in the room, all turning to face him with equally startled expressions as he slammed open the door. “Out!” he roared to the three Betas, eyes focused intently on the sole Omega, who stood quivering by the far wall, data PADD clutched in her white-gloved hands and wide brown eyes staring at him.

No. Not merely staring at him; drinking him in as his own eyes were doing to her petite form. He vaguely heard the door close behind him, the last whiffs of contaminating Beta scent finally drifting away while the heady scent of Omega – sweet, compatible Omega – filled his nostrils and made him dizzy with growing lust. His cock had already thickened uncomfortably in his black uniform trousers; without a second thought he began methodically stripping himself of his clothing as he waited for his Omega to join him in the center of the room.

oOo

Molly Hooper, Specialist Registrar, could hardly believe her eyes – or her other senses, for that matter. She’d known that Khan, their supreme ruler, was going to be at the hospital, of course; what she hadn’t known was that she would spike into Heat the moment he came within fifty feet of her. She’d had her suppressant shot only a week previous, which should have made her immune to any Alpha’s pheromones, Augment or not; the only exception would be if the Alpha was the one she was meant to Bond with, to have children with.

“No,” she whimpered as she stared at Khan, unable to tear her eyes from his. He barked out an order to the others, and she half-noted the way they scurried to obey, the door slamming shut behind them. Leaving her alone with him, the overpowering Alpha scent making her dizzy, her Heat flushing her body like a raging fever, pooling moisture between her legs and making her skin itch and burn with want.

She hungrily drank in the sight of him as he stripped off his clothing, bending to wrench off his boots before flinging them over his shoulders. He straightened, and she sucked in a breath at the sight of his hard, swollen cock. Without a word she struggled to remove her own clothing even as she staggered toward him, unable to resist the siren call of her biologically predestined mate.

He waited for her to come to him, not moving an inch once he’d removed the last of his clothing, his unnatural stillness impossible not to be unnerved by. Only his eyes moved, tracking her as she hurried out of her labcoat, the warm, colorful jumper and blouse, the dark khaki trousers, shoes, socks, underthings…within moments she was as naked as he, trembling with desire as she moved unerringly into his personal space, not stopping until she could nestle her head beneath his chin and wrap her arms around his body.

He felt cool beneath her touch, although she knew he had to be radiating his own warmth in response to her Heat. Even his cock felt deliciously cool against her feverish flesh as she reached down and grasped it in both hands, sighing with pleasure at the size and weight of it. She felt the rumble of his approval reverberate through his chest, and tilted her head back to offer him her throat in a ritual as instinctive as breathing, and as old as time itself.

His hands slid up her arms; she felt one of them moving up to the nape of neck, tightly grasping her braided hair and yanking it so that her head jerked even further back; she gasped and scrabbled at his hips, releasing his erection in order to stabilize her suddenly off-balance posture. But Khan’s other hand held firm to her elbow, and as he bent his head to lay his teeth on her erratically beating pulse, she saw the gleam of passion in his eyes and knew he would do everything in his power to keep her from harm. Just as any good Alpha would for his mate.

She knew so much about him, and yet so very little at the same time. The histories painted he and the other Augment rulers in such a negative light, that she’d expected the body count to rise as soon as he seized control of the Earth government, but instead life had gone on much as it had before. Yes, there were changes, but nothing too different, she’d been informed by those who knew, than had happened when the nascent Federation had gone to war with the Romulans almost a hundred years ago. What kind of a ruler Khan would make after the war with the Klingons was over – if he even retained power – remained to be seen.

The only thing that concerned Molly at the moment, however, was what kind of a mate he would be, and so far, she very much liked the nonverbal answers he was providing. His teeth settled gently on her throat, nipping but not yet biting; it wasn’t the proper time for them to Bond and if he drew blood now it would only set her against him, raising resentment in her heart at the thought of being bonded to a male who would treat his mate with such casual cruelty. And his grip on her body, although tight, was not painful; nor was his grasp of her hair. He seemed to know instinctively how best to handle her, and the deepest, most primal part of her approved.

She whined as she felt his teeth replaced by the hot swipe of his tongue, still cooler than her Heat-reddened flesh, and gasped as he laid a sucking kiss in the same spot, working the flesh once again between his teeth without breaking the skin. Leaving a visible mark for all to see.

Instinct and her own desires drove her to do the same to him; drawing herself up on her toes, she molded herself against his body and pressed her mouth precisely above his own pulse point, breathing in the heady musk of his scent before nipping and sucking a deep purple mark of ownership on his pale flesh. When she drew back, he was breathing heavily, staring down at her with a look of mingled surprise and approval in his sea-green eyes with their heavily blown back pupils and fringe of thick black eyelashes. “Tell me your name,” he said huskily. It could have been an arrogant demand, but it was instead a soft entreaty. “Tell me the name of the woman to whom I will Bond, who will bear my children and stand by my side.”

“Molly,” she sighed, angling her head and pressing a soft kiss to those lush, pink lips. “Molly Hooper.”

“Molly Singh,” he corrected her, returning the kiss, deepening it, gathering her into his arms before sinking down on the floor and running his hands over her body greedily. “We will marry as soon as conception is confirmed.”

Molly could do nothing but nod; she knew that her birth control shot had been nullified just as her suppressant had been. Pregnancy was all but inevitable under the circumstances, with a precipitous Heat and the presence of her perfect biological mate covering her body with his own. 

She moaned as she felt his mouth sliding down her throat, nipping at the mark he’d already made, then moaning even louder as his lips landed on her left breast. His tongue darted out, dragging across the hardened nub, and she felt one hand sliding down to cup her sex, the tip of his finger teasing her sodden, engorged flesh.

One, two, three strokes was all it took before Molly was keening in release; she felt him chuckling triumphantly against her breast and tugged him up for a demanding kiss. “Khan,” she said breathlessly when the kiss ended, nipping at his earlobe and reaching down to once again stroke his cock, “you know what I need. Please, please don’t make me wait any longer.”

He was on her in a flash, her legs flipped over his shoulders as he thrust into her with brutal speed. She wailed and thrashed beneath him, his thick length stretching her walls, filling her completely. She cried even louder when she felt his Knot forming, stretching her even further, a sensation she’d only felt a few times before in her past. But never like this; never with the knowledge that it was more than just fucking, more than just scratching a biological itch. Being Knotted by her mate was fulfilling beyond her wildest imaginings; she clawed at his back and sunk her teeth into his throat, not waiting for the Knot to lock them together before doing as her instincts demanded of her and initiating the Bonding process

oOo

Khan hissed in shock and pleasure as Molly sunk her little teeth into his throat, tearing flesh that had been engineered to withstand everything from knife attacks to small caliber weapon’s fire. However, even an Augmented Alpha’s biology was no match for millions of years of evolution; his blood spurted in her mouth, and although the damage would heal itself almost instantly, he would forevermore bear a scar in that spot, the mark of their Bonding.

And he would bear it proudly; Molly was unAugmented, a so-called ‘ordinary’ human and Omega, and yet she was the only woman for him. He would take no other mates, no matter if they were separated through space and time for another three hundred years. He would have no casual flings, would scent hungrily after no other Omegas. And she would be as faithful to him as he would be to her. All he needed to do was emulate her actions, take her blood into his mouth and allow his saliva to enter her bloodstream as hers had already entered his. He lowered his mouth to the small bruise he’d sucked into her flesh, growling out her name before nipping and biting to leave a more permanent token of their Bond on her soft throat.

She cried out as he broke the skin, her slick walls pulsing around his cock and the Knot that had finished forming at its base.

His thrusts, which had become shallow as his Knot swelled, came to a swift end; within seconds of his Marking her, Khan was overcome by the first of the many orgasms he would enjoy during the next half hour or so. The hot gush of cum within her wrung yet another cry from Molly’s throat, and another orgasm of her own. They were in helpless thrall to their joint biology, but Khan knew even if he could control this situation as he did everything else about his life, he would change nothing about it except, perhaps, their current location.

“We’ll be leaving shortly, Molly,” he growled before rolling the two of them on their sides. He groped blindly for his trousers and the communicator still attached to the hip; catching it with the tips of his fingers, he brought the small device up to his lips and flipped it open. “Khan to Joachim. Execute transport of myself and my mate to my private quarters in thirty minutes. Make sure food and water are provided, and then get everyone out of the suite for the foreseeable future.”

He waited for his second-in-command’s response, smirking at the flustered way Joachim stuttered out his acknowledgement. He’d long since given up on the possibility of his friend and commander ever finding a proper mate, and Khan knew he was in for a detailed questioning once Molly’s Heat had abated.

Later. Not important at the moment. He nuzzled against her throat, licking idly at the drying blood on her Mark, needing to reassure himself that enough of his saliva had entered the wound to ensure proper Bonding. She sighed and tilted her head farther back to give him access, and he hummed in approval. “It will not be an easy life, being my queen,” he murmured, raising his head to look her directly in the eyes.

Another small orgasm overwhelmed them before she could respond; she gasped and clutched him closer, and he did the same. When it ended, she murmured, “I know. But I also want you to know that I won’t just fall into line and obey your every command. And we’re going to have a very serious talk about your intentions after the war with the Klingons is over. Because honestly? I don’t think Earth needs a supreme ruler, Khan. And if that is something you can’t live with…” She raised her head proudly and looked at him with no fear and no submission in her gaze. “Then you may as well have me locked up or killed right now. Because I will never be a slave, even to my mate.”

The lazy afterglow in which he’d been basking as his Knot slowly loosened was gone in a heartbeat, replaced by a fiery passion awoken not by biology this time but by the fierce admiration he felt for Molly in this moment. Theirs would not be an easy match; she would challenge him, he could see it even now, in the moment when an Omega was supposed to be at her most submissive.

With as slow smile, he cradled her head in his hands, pulling her face to his for a long, intense kiss. It was possessive; she was his now and no one would take her from him, but gentle at the same time, because an Alpha must never abuse his Omega.

“I think you will do your best to make me a better man, Molly Hooper,” he whispered when the kiss ended. “And I think I will do my best to try and be that better man. For you.”

The hum of the transporter carrying them away silenced any response she might make, but he felt her relaxing in his arms, just enough to let him know that she was no longer concerned that he was about to end her life.

Well. Not her literal life, only the one she’d been living before his entry to the lab.

The life she would share with him would no doubt be contentious…and utterly glorious.


End file.
